


Prompt #46

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [46]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Malec, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Magnus does Alec's make-up, Make Up, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - Alec brushes his thumb against Magnus' lips, just so, feels Magnus smile against it; he whispers: “I like you without make-up,” voice still rough and low with sleep.Magnus turns, rests his chin on Alec's chest, his eyebrows raised, a playful smile on his lips: “So you don't like me with make-up.”“Yes,” Alec says, playfully raising his chin, “That's exactly what I meant. I thought I would insult you a bit first thing in the morning.”Magnus chuckles before he leans forward, pressing his lips against Alec's. “Great strategy.”Alec hums: “I know. It was Jace's idea.”, and Magnus snorts, letting his forehead drop on Alec's collarbone.





	Prompt #46

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was basically complaining that no-one had prompted me a Magnus does Alec's make-up fic, gayshipsmaybesomehetero and wirtanzenimregen were kind enough to prompt me Magnus doing Alec's make-up :3  
> I hope you'll like it, let me know! :)

Magnus' head is pillowed on his chest and Alec is carding his fingers through his ink black hair, pink strands running from time to time between his index and middle finger.

He looks a bit tired, purple bruises coloring gently the skin under his eyes; then again, they all always look a bit tired and they could all use a few months off.

Alec brushes his thumb against Magnus' lips, just so, feels Magnus smile against it; he whispers: “I like you without make-up,” voice still rough and low with sleep.

Magnus turns, rests his chin on Alec's chest, his eyebrows raised, a playful smile on his lips: “So you don't like me _with_ make-up.”

“Yes,” Alec says, playfully raising his chin, “That's exactly what I meant. I thought I would insult you a bit first thing in the morning.”

Magnus chuckles before he leans forward, pressing his lips against Alec's. “Great strategy.”

Alec hums: “I know. It was Jace's idea.”, and Magnus snorts, letting his forehead drop on Alec's collarbone.

Alec's fingers intertwine on Magnus' back: “Have you always been into make-up?”

“Yeah,” Magnus says with a small sigh, talking in Alec's skin, “Yeah, I guess so. I remember my mom used to wear it, and after – you know. It was just relaxing and fun, doing my make-up.”

Alec hums, his thumbs drawing circles on Magnus' back: “Plus, you look hot with make-up.”

Magnus snorts: “So I _don't_ look hot without make-up.”

Alec groans, a sleepy smile on his lips, and he closes his eyes in the warmth of the bed and Magnus' body half on top of his own.

“You know who _would_ look hot with make-up?”

Alec opens one eye: “Not me, for sure.”

A cat-like smirk curls Magnus' lips as he looks down at Alec: “Definitely you.”

Alec groans, untangles his fingers from where they're still resting on Magnus' back to cross his arms over his eyes: “Izzy tried once,” he says, voice muffled by his hands, “She _needed the practice_ ,” he says, using air quotes, “And she poked me in the eye with something and it _burned_. Don't _laugh!_ ”, he says, glaring at Magnus from the small corner of space allowed by his bent elbow.

“Sorry,” Magnus says, but he's still chuckling; he wraps his fingers around Alec's wrists and pulls, “Sorry, I promise I won't poke your eyes with any make-up. You – ”, he presses his lips, clearly trying not to laugh, “Big, brave Shadowhunter.”

Alec glares suspiciously at him.

“I promise,” Magnus restates.

“Fine,” Alec concedes, rolling his eyes like he knows he's just made the biggest mistake of his life, “But nothing – _extreme_.”

“Vague limitation. Deal!”

He's sliding off the bed before Alec can muster up an articulate response.

*

“It feels weird,” Alec says, frowning down at his nails, now painted in a dark purple. He has to resist the urge to shake his hand, like he needs to shake the polish off his fingers. “Cold.”

“It will dry in ten minutes,” Magnus says, distractedly, studying the ridiculous amount of little tubes and round thingies on the table.

Alec emits a half surprised, half indignant sound in the back of his throat: “ _Ten_ minutes?”

“Stop flailing or we'll have to reapply it and it'll take thirty,” Magnus says, grabbing Alec's wrists and placing his hands on the tables, palms down.

“This make-up thing sounds way too complicated,” Alec grumbles, still studying his nails; they look weird too. Way too dark.

Magnus chuckles as he picks up what looks like a pencil: “Close your eyes.”

Alec sends him one last warning glance before he obeys. He almost flinches when the pencil starts drawing on his eyelid, but Magnus' hand holds his head in place; it doesn't _hurt_ exactly, but it's – uncomfortable, the way the pencil drags the skin on his eyelid a little bit.

But he stays still, Magnus' wrist resting on his cheekbone.

His other eye receives the same treatment and Magnus leans back; Alec raises his eyebrows, eyes still closed.

“Okay, open.”

Alec opens his eyes.

Magnus studies him for a moment, pencil tapping against his lips. “Okay, close.”

Alec closes his eyes.

It's actually relaxing once he stops worrying; Magnus' fingers are light on his skin, even brushes and sponges are involved and they don't hurt at all – it's actually like a little massage on his face and he kind of enjoys it.

Plus, he can focus on how close Magnus stands, between his legs, his hands and fingers constantly touching Alec's face like it's a canvas, and Magnus is still warm and soft from sleep, and Alec slips his hands under Magnus' shirt, curls his fingers around Magnus' hips. Magnus' tapping on Alec's forehead stops for a moment. Alec smiles, eyes closed. Magnus resumes tapping.

He could almost fall asleep, if it wasn't for Magnus asking him to open his eyes and look up a couple of times.

He feels warm and comfortable when Magnus tries to take a step back, Alec's hands tightening their hold on his hips; he whines an inarticulate protest.

Magnus chuckles: “I'm done and you look _so hot._ ”

“You mean I don't look hot _without_ make up?”, Alec says, a smirk curling his lips as he buries his nose in Magnus' neck, kisses his skin just because.

Magnus chuckles, just a bit breathless: “Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying,” he exhales, as Alec's teeth tease the skin between his lips. “No, but seriously, just look at my masterpiece before we ruin it.”

Alec groans against his neck, excitement running through his back and fingers; he leans back, cold wrapping around him as Magnus steps away from him and takes his hand to drag him to the bathroom.

Alec almost stumbles on his feet when he sees himself in the mirror; it's him, but it's – _not_. He looks slightly different: his skin looks smoother, a light blush on his cheeks; his eyes look bigger, cat-like, black lines playing expertly with the actual shape of his eyes; his lips are painted in a deep purple that matches his nails.

“What do you think?”

Alec blinks: “It's – weird.”

“Good weird?”

Alec turns to look at Magnus, an idea popping in his head: he presses his lips against his cheek, leaving a purple impression of them on Magnus' skin.

A wide smile spreads his lips before he kisses him, purple going from his own lips to Magnus': “ _Best_ weird.”

  



End file.
